


3 AM

by levyofthegarden



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyofthegarden/pseuds/levyofthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start to get hot and heavy between Gajeel and Levy at a late night party. Several other ships hinted at. Chapter 1 is more rated T for language and sexual themes. Later chapters are rated M!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this explicit for the last chapter, the first two are more rated T
> 
> Also I reference Baccana in this story, it's not a ship I really care for anymore for many reasons, but I didn't really want to take it out either, despite this being an old fic. Same with Romeo and Wendy (though not really relayed as romantic), I'm much more of a Chendy shipper now haha

Makarov's birthday party was nothing short of insane. Mira, Master Bob, Goldmine, and Obaba-sama planned an intricate Gala in honor of Fairy Tail's master, complete with endless amounts of food, liquor, and dancing.

Almost everyone from each guild showed up, which surprisingly didn't end in a complete disaster. Gray and Lyon nearly iced the dance floor over fighting for Juvia, until Meredy showed up. It seemed that Lyon was now smitten with the pink haired mage. Romeo and Wendy danced together with an overprotective Gajeel glaring at them half the night. The two young mages begged to stay at the party past midnight but neither made it much past 1 am. Polyuscia and Macao ended up carrying them out of the hall.

By now all of the younger members, and the parents, of the guilds had gone home and the party had all but died down. Gajeel turned around for a few minutes to find Levy gone.

'Where did that bookworm get to?' The Iron Dragon Slayer's nose was too overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people still in the building to track her by scent, he'd have to feel her out.

He sifted through the crowd in her direction, scowling at Cana and Bacchus necking by the bar. He tried not to think about the wild night of drunken, sloppy sex they were going to have. Hopefully the Drunken Falcon wouldn't break her, or else Gajeel would have to search for a new drinking buddy.

He finally caught sight of the little mage across the room, drink in hand. She downed it, scarcely taking her eyes off him in the process. Levy walked around the corner, her hand trailing against the wall. He took the look that she gave him as a sign to follow.

He turned the corner to find no one but now he could smell her. He swung around to hook her by the waist, backing the blunette against the wall and pushing himself tight against her. She smelled like alcohol, parchment and ink….and something he couldn't quite pin down. Perfume? Whatever it was, she was even more intoxicating than usual.

"Thought you could get the drop on me, hm?"

"Points for trying?" She swayed against him, obviously tipsy.

"It's nearly 3, let's blow this joint."

"Aw, that's no fun"

"Don't worry, we'll be having plenty of fun. I promise."

She grabbed his loosened tie and tried to kiss him.

"You sure Levy? " Chills raced up her spine as he growled her name into her neck, "Anyone could see us."

She giggled and ran her hands up to his collar, pretending to straighten it as she spoke.

"Everyone is drunk. Everyone can see Laxus and Mira making out, yet don't seem to care."

She tilted her head to the corner where the S-Class mages were oblivious to the outside world.

"Well, except Elfman." she added, however the take-over mage was currently involved in his own snog-fest.

"Ah shorty, but I want to do more than make out." He grasped her backside, earning a sultry laugh.

"Mmm, that so?"

She kissed him full on the mouth, slipping her tongue against his.

"Let's go."

It was the longest walk home he'd ever had, especially while carrying a tipsy mage. He had slung her over his shoulder after one too many stumbles on her part.

"Put me down!" she howled, yanking on his tied back hair.

"Keep that shit up and yer gonna get it."

"HMPH"

He kicked his front door open and tossed Levy on the couch.

Gajeel shrugged off his shoes and jacket. He heard her taffeta gown rustle to the floor, turning to see her in only heels, stockings, and the tiniest laciest piece of lingerie he'd ever seen.

He thought his heart stopped.

"It's new, so don't rip it, k?" She sauntered off to their bedroom.

Gajeel had already thought of 6 ways to destroy the offending garment.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy was already lying seductively on their bed when he entered the room. Grinning, he stripped himself of his shirt and joined her. She mewled as he kissed his way up her stockinged leg, his lips lingering on the inside of her thigh. The sounds she made at his touch drove him insane; he could feel himself straining against his pants already.

"Like that, shorty?"

"Mmmhm."

He reached up to cup her face and kiss her deeply. His hands travelled down her neck and Levy heard her lingerie rip from the back of her neck.

"Gajeel! What did I tell you?"

"I'll get you a new one."

"You better." Levy huffed

"A new, nicer one." Gajeel reiterated.

Now she just giggled.

"You spoil me."

"Only the best for my girl. Now shut up." He sealed his lips over hers, but she pushed him off of her.

"Who said you could order me around?"

The dragon slayer felt something tighten around his wrist, accompanied by a click. Realization hit him hard, if all of his blood hadn't previously been in his dick, it was now.

"I know you won't be good, so I'll just have to make you." Another click and his hands were bound above his head.

"You know I can just break out of them." He pulled hard to prove his point, but nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" He looked above his head to see runes glowing on the cuffs.

"Magic cancelling. I made them myself." Levy said with pride.

"Minx. This was obviously premeditated."

"Ooh, you're just figuring that out now?" she questioned mockingly, removing herself from Gajeel and the bed.

Gajeel watched as his mate stripped the torn lace from her body, giving it a kick across the room.

"I'll just have to change into something else now."

"I think I prefer the way you are."

"Too bad you have no say in the matter." she snapped halfheartedly

He scoffed at her. She was lucky that her cheek was one of the things he loved about her.

"What's wrong Gajeel? Can't handle a woman in charge?"

"Wouldn't know, never had a girl try. Too scared, I guess." He was challenging her.

"Aw, too afraid to tame the big bad dragon?" She straddled him again.

She was now wearing an equally lacy black bra and wait, were those….crotchless panties?

'Fuck, this little vixen is gonna be the death of me.' He tried to shift his attention to the conversation at hand.

"Ain't gonna happen."

But that was complete bullshit and he knew it. Gajeel just didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing him say it.

"We'll see about that." She purred, nibbling his earlobe.

Gajeel audibly gasped as she grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back hard. Levy kissed down his neck and slid her tongue across his collarbones, eliciting a deep growl from her mate.

'Her mate.' She still wasn't used to the feeling, but it sent chills through her spine and she ached every time she thought about it.

Levy pulled his head back up and spoke in a tone filled to the brim with lust.

"Now where do we begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge newbie to smut and sex scenes are difficult to write. Sorry if it's repetitive

She started where he always did. Teasing.

Levy kissed her way across his chest and down his sides, making her way back up his stomach. The bluenette made another pass down his torso, making sure to trace every outline of his abs with her tongue, finally stopping at his waist. She undid his belt and pants with relative ease and slid them off of his body. Levy grinned at the tent Gajeel was pitching and palmed him through his boxers.

"Ah, Lev-"

"You like that, Gajeel?" she mimicked

The dragon slayer swallowed hard and nodded. This bold side of her was...incredible, to say the least.

She pulled off his boxers, eyes hungry as he sprang free of them. Hazel eyes never left crimson ones as she licked him from base to tip in one long sweep. Then she took his entirety into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Gajeel roared, watching her blue head bob up and down as she created a steady rhythm. His eyes rolled back, head already beginning to spin. Incoherent sounds were spilling from his mouth as she took him deep into her throat again.

'If she kept this up, then-'

His line of thought was severed when she released him from her mouth with a pop.

"Don't think that you're done yet."

Levy crawled back on top of him, freeing her breasts from her bra. She lowered onto him slowly, relishing the blissful look on her boyfriend's face.

Levy herself gasped and moaned as she rocked against Gajeel, making a show of fondling her own breasts in front of him.

"Mmm, Gajeel." she crooned.

The sight was too much. Gajeel tugged at his bindings, contemplating just overpowering the bed frame.

"I can't take this anymore!" he cursed under his breath

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." she panted, running her hands across his chest and planting a kiss on his jaw.

"Levy, please." Her dragon begged breathlessly.

'That's what I wanted to hear.' The script mage thought victoriously.

The bluenette gave him a cross look and folded her arms over her chest.

"Tsk. Only because you asked so...nicely."

She pulled a small runed key out of the band of her stocking, unlocking the cuffs.

Before she knew it he had her pinned on her back.

"My turn, on your knees." Gajeel growled possessively and his mate quickly obliged.

Gajeel dug his fingers hard into her luscious hips as he slammed into her. Levy gripped the sheets tightly, crying out loudly with each thrust.

He loved this, taking her from behind, it had a spectacular view. He slid his hand up to her neck and pulled her flush against him without breaking their connection.

"You are fucking perfect, you know that?" he spoke roughly into her ear.

Gajeel stroked her clit while still thrusting slow and hard into her. Her cries turned into desperate sobs of pleasure as he felt her near the edge.

"Don't think you're done yet." He released her and threw the little mage over his shoulder, striding into the adjacent room.

"You're taking me to the bathroom?"

"Gonna need a shower later anyways...'sides, I've always wanted to try this."

Levy yelped as her bare skin came in contact with the cold countertop.

The iron mage glared into the mirror, watching himself caress the milky skin of her shoulders all the way down to her backside.

"Now I can see myself fuck you."

He slid back into her, easily falling into their previous rhythm. He kept a grip on that perfect ass, slamming himself against her again and again.

"Please, oh Gajeel!" she begged for her release, raking her nails against his back.

"I know, baby." Just a few more thrusts and -

Levy screamed as she reached her orgasm, pulling herself against Gajeel who wasn't far behind. He held her tightly as they both came down from their high, panting and sighing into each other.

"Geez, Shrimp. Didn't know you had it in ya." Gajeel finally spoke.

"I just wanted to take care of you for once...you're always the dominant one."

She hid her face in his chest. The dragon slayer could feel her body temperature rise against his skin.

"Gihi, so now you're embarrassed. How long did you plan this?"

"For a while now, I just needed an excuse to carry it out." her muffled voice emerged

He burst out laughing.

"Well I'm glad you did...it was hot. But uh, next time..."

Levy peeked up at him.

"Yes?"

Gajeel grinned widely.

"Next time, you're the one in the cuffs."

"Gajeel!" She protested, but couldn't help thinking it was a pleasing idea.

Levy stretched out and rubbed her cramped neck and shoulders.

"You're right, we need a shower." she declared as she hopped off of the counter and started the water.

Gajeel's arms circled her from behind and pulled her close.

"Hey Shrimp?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


End file.
